Conventional techniques for molding parts from plastics are typically unable to provide high-quality, inexpensive specialty finishes such as wood grain and other natural and unique textures. In order to obtain such textures, the steel cavity and core parts of the mold may be engraved or etched by skilled artisans, or false texturing processes may be used; even then the reproduction is never quite the same as the natural texture. These techniques are also not suited for making parts with inserts, such as table tops containing inlay portions, because the insert cannot be effectively sealed and the plastic seeps around the insert, creating a flashing that overlaps the inlaid section or insert. The edges are often not clean and the insert and molded part may be misaligned. Further, the precision nature of the mold cavity and core are ill-suited to receive inserts whose dimensions may vary widely.